1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a cleaning arrangement for combines having a cleaning shoe which may be oscillated and which is supplied with an air flow by a cleaning air blower and which consists of an upper and a lower sieve, which is enclosed at its sides by side walls which extends above the upper surface of the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known cleaning arrangement for combines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732, 941 and comprises a cleaning shoe with an upper and a lower sieve. The upper sieve of the cleaning arrangement is provided with vertically extended sides which are equipped with adjustable leaves that can be moved towards the inside which attempt to prevent the crop from accumulating on the outside of the upper sieve, during operation of the combine on a slope. Such an arrangement is not always successful since the crop collects on the outside after passing the leaves.